The Princess
by Fanfictiongirl29
Summary: Meet Princess Maribelle, younger sister of Prince Maxon and crippled after a rebel attack. Maribelle or Belle is considered the star of the royal family since she's the youngest. This is her journey through the Selection as she meets all the girls that may be her brothers wife...


I got this idea as I met Kiera Cass at the book signing today! This just popped in my head as she talked since I couldn't hear her and my mind wandered to this...

Enjoy! Don't own the Trilogy!

* * *

I sat in my room as I looked at the pictures my brother, Prince Maxon, had given me. The pictures were of the girls he had considered for the Selection. Though he was the one who was suppose to pick he always wanted my opinion since one of these girls was gonna be my new sister. I let my honey colored hair cascade down my back as I looked through the applications, I sat in a yellow dress that stopped right below my knees. Some say I looked like a girl version of Maxon at times and that made both of us blush.

I had just finished the pile just as someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said, the door opened and my older brother walked in and closed the door. "Maxon, what are you doing here?"

"I just need to know if you like my choices for the Selection," Maxon said as he walked towards me and sat on my bed "So?"

"Yes," I answered as I once again picked up the pictures of the girls Maxon chose and handed it to him.

Maxon breathed a sigh of relief, he seemed happy that I liked the girls he had picked, unlike father of course. "So glad, I was worried that I'd have to pick again." We laughed for a moment before a knock on the door was heard and we stopped laughing and composed ourselves. "Come in." We both said,the door opened and mother, Queen Amberly, came in with a smile on her face. "There you two are," she said "Come along it's almost time for the _Report._" Without waiting for their answer she closed the door and let us prepare and get ready.

Maxon simply walked behind me after I had fixed my hair and grabbed the handles of my wheelchair.

Yes I am cripple. It happened one day during a rebel attack from the Southerners. One had managed to corner me and my guard as we made our way to the safe room. The rebel had killed my guard and was about to kill me too when there was an explosion and the ceiling collapsed burying both of us under all the rocks. I had woken up in the hospital wing with Maxon beside me, holding my hand and had a worried look on his face. After the doctors gave me a quick check-up Maxon had told me that they had found the rebel dead because a rock had hit his head and a sharp rock had pierced him and I was unconscious. According to him I somehow managed to step back a few feet and avoided being completely buried and only my legs were crushed. I had been ten at the time and was now sixteen years old. After the incident my family became more overprotective of me, possibly because they thought that the rebels would see as weak due to my situation and the fact that I was the youngest.

"Don't forget the picks." I said as we stopped in the doorway. "Nearly forget." Maxon said as he grabbed the pictures and pushed me out the room and I just laughed at him.

* * *

Maxon picked me up bridal style as he carried me out of my wheelchair and placed me on the throne next to his. They always put me in the thrones instead of my wheelchair during the _Report_ or an interview

"Are you comfortable?" Maxon asked as he pushed my wheelchair out of view and handed the pictures of the girls to a guard who will then give it to Gavril.

"I'm fine Maxon," I said as Maxon took a seat beside me and straightened his shirt "How bout you? You nervous?"

"I'm fine," I then raised my eyebrow at him as if saying _'Yeah, right'_ "Okay. I'm a bit nervous, How can I not?"

Before I can even answer mom and dad walked in and took their seats. "Maxon," dad said as he sat "You ready?"

"I'm ready." Maxon said as he straightened himself in his seat.

The lights lit up the studio and cameras began rolling.

"Hello Illea!" Gavril announced as he stepped out from the side of the set and the audience applauded, even me a bit. I always loved it when Gavril came out, he was so full of energy "Now tonight I will have the great pleasure of announcing the girls for the Selection. Lucky me, cause over the next few weeks or months I'll be meeting these lovely 35 girls, one of which will be the new princess of Illea. Before I announce the lucky girls, any advice you like to give to the girls Queen Amberly?"

Mom smiled and looked straight at the cameras "Enjoy tonight ladies," she said "Cause as soon as your name is announced it marks the end of you being an average girl. As soon as the sun rises one of you may be the new princess. But before that, all I can say is be yourself."

"Old but new advice," Gavril said as he turned to me "What about you Princess? Any advice to those who may be your new sister?"

"I guess my advice is just that," I thought for a moment. What do you say to a bunch of girls who could very well end up being part of my family? I smiled as I finally knew what to say "Don't think about the competition, this is not only a competition for the crown and Maxon," I looked at my brother who blushed "But also, the competition is an oppurtunity for you to make friends. So enjoy your stay here, just relax and make great friends since friendship lasts a lifetime."

"Excellent advice Your Majesty," Gavril said as he looked back at the camera "Now back to the big reveal. Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as we applaud and congratulate the wonderful Daughters of Illea!," Gavril brought out the cards with the girls name and their caste "The first lucky girl is Miss Elayna Stoles of Hansport, Three," Maxon simply smiled.

"Next is Miss Tuesday Keeper of Waverly, Four," Maxon beamed.

"Miss Fiona Castley of Paloma, another Three," Maxon leaned into my ear and I giggled at his response.

"Next is Miss America Singer of Carolina, Five."

Gavril continued to list the names of the 35 girls and I tuned it out since I knew all the girls already, on occassion Maxon would whisper something in my ear and I would giggle or smile at him. Then finally, what seemed like an hour to me, Gavril pocketed the cards and beamed at the cameras "And that my dear Illea are the 35 girls for the Selection. Let us wish these girls good luck for one of them could end up being our new ruler."

* * *

A few days later I sat comfortably in my wheelchair in a purple strapless dress that reached to my feet, a light purple sweater, and the whole outfit was held together by a silk ribbon around my waist, behind me Maxon was in his usual suit as we both looked out of a window and watched as the girls arrived and were pointed towards the Women's Room which has been turned into a make-up studio for the day.

"What happens now?" I asked as the last group consisting of Celeste Newsome, Ashley Brouillette, Marlee Tames, and America Singer arrived.

"Now," Maxon said "We have to wait. We officially meet them tomorrow, right now they have to get used to their surroundings, especially the lower castes. Their going to have some time to get used to their rooms, maids, and have time to memorize the whole palace."

"I think of all the hardest is the memorizing, I've lived here my whole life and I still forget how to get to the library!" Which was true. We laughed for a minute before mom walked up to us from around the corner "Hurry up you two," she said as she stopped in front of us "It's dinner time. The last one we'll have as a family, after tonight it'll be with the other girls." mom decided to wait for us as Maxon pushed me towards the dinner room.

"So," mom said "You two excited to meet the girls?"

"I don't know," Maxon said "I feel nervous since we're going to play host to a bunch of girls and one will be my wife."

"That's a reasonable excuse darling. What about you Maribelle?"

"I'm quite excited," I said as we rounded a corner "Since one will become part of the family and I get to make new friends!"

"I'm sure your the only one whose excited about this! I'm just praying that I won't do something humiliating!"

"Of course your the only one worrying Maxon. This is marriage we're talking about, the girl whose going to bear your children."

"I know. I think I'm more nervous about this than the 35 girls." Maxon gave me a sheepish grin as they the dining room. While mom just talked about the girls she met during the time she was in the Selection.

* * *

After dinner I had wheeled myself to my room, changed into a nightgown and wheeled myself to the balcony overlooking the garden so I could read, I always loved the outside the smell of the flowers was refreshing.

I opened the book and managed to read a few chapters before I heard voices below. Curious I closed the book and wheeled myself a bit closer to the edge and saw America Singer run out into the garden with Maxon close behind her. I was up high so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

America turned to Maxon who somehow managed to remain calm. I smirked when Maxon brought the girl to the bench and sat next to her a bit awkwardly, Maxon never did know what do to do with a crying girl. He didn't even know how to comfort me and I was his sister!

I watched them talk for a few minutes before Maxon stood up and walked away leaving America, who was taking deep breaths, on the bench. America looked up and our eyes met for a moment before I remembered that we weren't suppose to meet until tomorrow. I wheeled herself next to bed just as my maid, Kim, came in to help me into bed. As I fell asleep only one thought crossed my mind _'This will be an interesting thing to talk about with Maxon in the morning'_

* * *

I greeted Maxon in the morning as he came out of his room. "Belle," Maxon said as he saw me there in my little pink and white dress "What are you doing here? I was about to meet you in the dining hall."

"I know," I answered as Maxon pushed me towards the Great Hall "But last night I managed to stumble upon you and a certain girl out in the gardens. Just wondering what you were doing meeting with one of the Selected when we're suppose to officially meet them today?"

"Oh that. America Singer seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by all this and had a mini panic attack last night."

"Oh no. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She wanted to go out for a bit of fresh air but he guards stopped her, the poor girl nearly fainted in one of the guards arms just as I walked by."

"Well thank goodness for your incredible perfect timing." We entered the Great Room where Maxon planned to officially meet the girls. Well, the rest of them anyway.

As soon as we entered every girl sat a bit straighter, fixed their hairs, asked their seatmates how they looked, and fixed their dresses. "Good morning everyone," Maxon said as we stopped in the doorway, some girls mouths were a bit open, some just stared, and some, I could swear, was actually drooling!

"Your majesties," Silvia said as she curtsied. Silvia was a great friend to the family, she kept us on schedule and was a great tutor to me. I don't know what would happen to us without her.

"Silvia, I sure hope you don't mind but I would like to meet some of the young ladies. I also hope for some of them to meet with my sister, Princess Maribelle."

"It's no trouble at all your majesty." She bowed and allowed us to go to the couches set up in a small corner in the room.

"You'll meet the girls as soon as I finish talking with them." Maxon said as he pushed me to a couch a few feet away from the other couch.

"I don't understand why I have to meet them, the reason we're having this thing is for you." I said.

"Yes well these girls are too be a part of the family and I want my baby sister to like them."

"Your just doing this cause you don't want to be alone."

He smirked as he said "You know me so well." Maxon didn't wait for an answer as he walked to the other couch and called the first girl.

I kept a smile and tried to keep my bubbly attitude as I talked to each girl. So far the only person I seemed to dislike was a Two, Celeste Newsome, the girl seemed to sure of herself. She said and I quote "We better get used to each other, I mean we are going to be sisters after all!" One of the reasons I hated Two's was because they thought they could automatically get what they wanted cause of their caste, I mean look at me, I'm a One and I don't even act like that! I automatically made a mental note to keep an eye on her, she seemed like the kind of girl who would do _anything_ to stay in the competition. So far the girls I liked were Marlee Tames, and Anna Farmer. They were the only ones who didn't seem to stiff, or arrogant.

"Hello," I said as America Singer bowed and then sat down.

"Hello," she answered back.

"How have you enjoyed your stay here in the palace so far?"

"It's been nice. It might take a few days to get used to it but I'll get used to it."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, the bed was far more comfortable than the one back I have back home."

"Not that," I leaned in a bit "My brother told me that you had a bit of a panic attack last night. You okay?"

She seemed to blush a bit "Oh yeah I'm fine now, I just needed a bit of fresh air."

"That's good," I looked to my brother and saw him and the girl stand and bow to each other "Well I hope you feel better." She stood up and curtsied before walking over to Marlee Tames.

The one-on-one talk went on to what seemed like hours before Maxon stood up and said to the girls "Thank you all for your time, I'm sure you're all hungry so I won't delay your breakfast anymore. However if I have asked you to stay please do, if not follow Silvia and my sister to the dining hall."

He asked some girls to stay? Why? Was he planing on eliminating them already? It was the first day. I had a whirlwind of thoughts as I wheeled myself to the dining hall where mom and dad were.

I settled myself right next to my father across from mom as the other girls came in. They all curtsied to us and dad asked them to sit. A few minutes later Maxon came back in but the other girls haven't followed him, as soon as he sat I dropped my voice to a whisper and asked "Where are the others?"

Maxon sighed as he sipped from his glass "Gone." was his answer. I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head, that was fast. I didn't think he would eliminate girls that quickly, did they do something to offend him? Had they said something bad about the family? Had they said something bad about me? I knew how Maxon got when it came to me, after the announcement that I was crippled for the rest of my life some counselors actually suggested they throw me out to be an Eight! Mom, Dad, and Maxon were all mad that Dad had caned them then made _them_ an Eight for even daring to suggest that. I did a head count of the girls. Eight, Maxon had eliminated eight. This competition was going to be hard.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Please, Please Review!


End file.
